Akatsuki Punya Warung (Chapter 2)
by ChocolatosLezatos
Summary: Yap readers! FanFic ini adalah lanjutan dari Akatsuki punya Warung Chapter 1! Bagi yang penasaran silahkan baca w


**Akatsuki Punya Warung (Chapter 2)**

Konan: "A..apaan nih?"  
Deidara: "Hah? Ini kan warung yang lu minta! Emang nya kenapa? Ini kan warung bermutu seni tinggi!"  
Konan: "Lu bilang ini warung? Kenapa warungnya bentuknya kayak bentuk kulit kerang?" (kulit kerang? OAO")  
Deidara: "Ha..habisnya kan kulit kerang menyimpan banyak seni.." (Hah? Seni?)  
Konan: "Terserah apa kata lu tentang seni dah! Tapi masa kita ngediriin warung yang bentuknya Kerang? Lu kira ini di kartun Spongebob apa hah?" (Konan suka nonton Spongebob? OAO")  
Deidara: "Ta..tapi kan udah terlanjur!"  
Tobii: "Iya nih! Tobii anak baek udah capek, Konan senpai.." (sambil ngeles)  
Konan: "Terus gimana dong warung kita.."  
Hidan: "Kita pake bentuk ini aja!" (yang baru siuman dari gosongnya)  
Konan: "Tapi…"  
Tiba-tiba si Pein leader mesum dateng secara mendadak dan langsung nyambung kayak tiang listrik..  
Pein: "Udah.. gapapa! Cuman bentuk ini kok!"  
Konan: "Iya dah.." (sambil cemberut setelah dapet kritikan dari smua member akatsuki)  
Deidara: "HOREEEEEEEE! Kulit Kerang, lu selamat!" (sambil nyium2 tanah liatnya)  
Tobii: "Horeeee… Tobii gak usah bikin bangunan tanah liat lagi! Horeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" sambil lompat2 kayak orang gila  
Kagak tau kenapa, gak ada hujan gak ada petir, Konan tersenyum kecil.. (gyaaaa… Auhtor jadi lebeee! Gimana nih OAO")  
Konan: "Oke smua! Ayo kita jalanin warung kita!"  
Semua: "Ayo!" ucap semua nya pake semangat yang 360%, tapi langsung turun drastis setelah munculnya suara yang sangat familiar..  
#KRUKKKKKKKKKK# Kira2 kayak gitu bunyi yang keluar dari semua perut member akatsuki..  
Konan: "Tapi gua mau masak dulu trus makan!"  
Semua: "Kita juga mau Makannn!"  
Konan: "Oh Iya! Di dunia ini gak ada yg gratis, rencananya gua mau bikinin kalian smua makanan, tapi setelah gua pikir2, gua males! Jadi gua beliin Mie, tapi cuman9! Jadi ada satu orang yang gak bakal kebagian Mie.."  
Semua: "Hah? Mana Mie nya?"  
Konan: "Nih!" (sambil ngelemparin 8 bungkus mie sedap indomie, satu mie lagi udah diambil sama konan =w=)  
Semuanya pun langsung panik, Hidan lompat kayak mau nyetak _TouchDown _ di Football, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil dapet satu bungkus mie.., Sasori langsung nyuruh dua bonekanya berpencar, ke barat dan timur, dan dapet satu bungkus Mie.. =w=, Itachi langsung ngirim semua member akatsuki ke dalem mangekyou nya, sementara itu dia ngambil satu Mie dan langsung non-aktifin mangekyou nya, Pein bikin salah satu Mie itu ngambang pake jurusnya dan dia langsung lompat secepat kilat demi Mie itu,

Deidara langsung nyuruh pasukan burung dara nya untuk bikin anggota akatsuki lain kekecoh, dan dia dapet satu bungkus Mie..,Zetsu langsung nyerep ke dalem tanah untung ngambil satu bungkus mie yang kebetulan kelempar lumayan jauh, dia beruntung karna itu keahlian dia, akhirnya dia dapet satu mie, sedangkan Kisame ngambil mie yang hanyut ke lautan (gilaaa, Konan jauh banget lemparnya), Kakuzu udah dapet mie daritadi, soalnya pas konan caru ngelemar mienya, Dia langsung ngelempar tangannya untuk ngejerat mie itu dan dapet satu bungkus, sedangkan Tobii yang kurang cepet karna bengong pun sekarang nyesel.  
Tobii: "Huwaaaa.. Tobii gak dapet Mieeee…. Tobii Laperrr! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA.. senpai jahat smua!"  
Semua: "…." (inner: gua gabakalan nyerahin mie gua ke lu!)  
Konan: "Nahh… semua nya udah dapet Mie?" (baru balik dari dapur)  
Semua(kecuali Tob i): "Udah dong.."  
Tobii: "Senpai… Tobii gak dapet Mie…"  
Konan: "Ehh.. Tobii gak dapet Mie ya? Kasian, gara2 Tobii masih kecil (padahal wujud asli nya ratusan taun mungkin -) Lu ambil aja Mienya Pein.."  
Pein: "Aaapaaaa? Kenapa Aku? Konan my darling? Aku salah apaaaa?"  
Konan: "Ini hukuman gara2 lu bukannya nyuci bersih piring malah mecahin semua piring!" (sambil ngeluarin deathglare)  
Pein: "Taaa…tapi kan itu gak sengajaa" (boong detected by konan)  
Konan: "Gak usah boong dah! Tadi gua liat sendiri kok -_-"  
Pein: #GLEK# "I..Iya dah, gua ngaku.. nih, ambil mie gua Tob!"

Tobii: "Hah? Beneran nih senpai? Makasih ya!" (sambil ngambil Mienya Pein dengan senang hati)  
Deidara: "Hah? Kalo semua piring pecah, kita makan gimanaa.."  
Konan: "Makanya itu.."  
Tobii: "Aha! Tobii punya ide!"  
Semua: "Apa?" (langsung senyum dengan mata yang ada bintangnya)  
Tobii: "Kita pake ini aja!"  
Semua: "Hah? Masa pake itu!"  
Tobii: "Yaudah kalo senpai-senpai gamau! Kalo Tobii sih pake ini aja!"  
Semua: "Ki..kita juga deh!"  
-Akhirnya Semua Member Akatsuki(kecuali Pein) makan dengan batok kelapa hari itu..-  
Setelah Makan..  
Hidan: "Gua masih laper nih…"  
Itachi: "Gua juga.."  
Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan, Deidara, Sasori: "Gua juga.."  
Pein: "Apalagi gua! Gua belom makan daritadi!" Pein nangis kejer2  
Tobii: "Tobii kenyang ah, senpai-senpai aja yang gembul kali!"  
Semua: "Apa lu bilang?" (sambil ngeluarin deathglare masing2)  
Tobii: "To…tobii cuman bercanda kok senpai!" (takut sama senpai2 nya yang matanya udah jadi merah api semua)  
Konan: "Ngeh.. gak kerasa nih udah malem! Mendingan kita tidur dulu! Biar besok seger pas bikin warung!"  
Semua: "Siappp.."  
Pein: "Tapiii.. gua laper.."  
-semua member akatsuki gak nge respon Pein-  
Pein: "Oy…."  
Semua: "Zzzzzz…" (udah pada keburu tidur)  
Pein: #KRUKKKKKK# "Bah.. gimana neh? Gua dah laper banget!"  
Tiba2 Pein diberi Anugrah berupa sebuahhh.. Pohon Pisang…  
Pein: "Ada pohon pisang! Ada pisangnya lagi! (yaiyalah masa ada apelnya? .-.) gua ambil aja ahhh…"  
Akhirnya Pein yang udah laper banget hari itu dan gak dikasih makan pun rela tengah malem manjat pohon pisang yg lumayan tinggi dan makan pisang 12 biji, ketika makan pisang..  
Pein: "Kok hari ini gue sial banget ya? sama sekali gak dapet makanan yang mengundang selera.." (Tobii: "Itu Gara2 senpai ngambil lolipop Tobi! Wekkkk :P")  
Beberapa menit kemudian..  
Pein: "Zzzzzzzzzzz.. grokkkkk…" (ngorok? .-.)  
.:SKIP TIME:.  
-Jam 5 Pagi-  
#KUKURUYUKKKKKK.. PTOK.. PTOK… BANGUN SEMUAAA..# (suara ayam apaan nih? OAO")  
Deidara: "Oy Tobii! Matiin weker lu!"  
Tobii: "Hnggg? Tongbii langgi manggdii Sengpaiii.." ucap Tobi dari kamar mandi  
Konan: "Oy! Semua Bangunnnn! Kita kan mau bikin warung!"  
Semua: "Males ahh.."  
Konan: (masih pagi, males marah2) "Kakuzuuu.. Kalo kita bikin warung bisa dapet banyak uang loh.."  
Kakuzu: "Hah? Uang? (Kakuzu langsung bangun)

Konan: "Peinnn…. Ntar bisa ketemu cewe cantik loh pas udah ada warungg.." (inner: kalo bukan satu2 nya cara gua gak bakal pake cara ini)  
Pein: "Hah? Cewe cantik?" (pein langsung bangun)  
Kira2 gitu caranya Konan bangunin semua anggota akatsuki, ngebujuk Hidan dengan alasan ada hikmah2 agama, ngebujuk Deidara dengan Warung yang penuh seni, Sasori dengan boneka barbie, Zetsu dengan pupuk organik kualitas Top, Dll.. (Authornya males nulis semua)  
-Semua pun langsung bangun gara2 kebujuk rayuan itu-  
Konan: "Oke semuaaa! Ayo kita jalanin warung kitaa!"  
Semua: "Ayoooo!"  
Semua mem ber akatsuki pun mulai nyiapin warung mulai dari nge cat kerang tanah liat ( -?-) yang udah kering, masang2 in barang yg mo dijual (kebanyakan Chiki =w=), masang2in stiker barbie, nanem taneman (Nanem? Buat apaan? OAO")..

-45 menit kemudian-

Tobii: "Asik… warungnya udah jadiiii! Tobi mau beli lolipop dong!"  
Kakuzu: "Hah? Beli? Berartii… UANGG!" kakuzu langsung lari secepat kilat jadi penjaga toko..  
Tobii: "Tobii anak baek mau beli lolipop dong Kakuzu-senpai…"  
Kakuzu: "Ohh.. Mau rasa apa?" sambil S3 (Senyum senyum sendiri)  
Tobii: "Tobii suka rasa jerukkk…"  
Kakuzu: "Ini.." sambil nyerahin permen lolipo rasa jeruk secepat kilat  
Tobii: "Asikk… harganya berapa, Kakuzu-senpai?"  
Kakuzu: "50.000 ryo…"  
Tobii: "Hah? Uang Tobii cuman sisa 500 ryo senpai, tadi habis beli maskot lolipop…"  
Kakuzu: "Hah? Gak punya uang? Yaudah, balikin lolipop nya!"( sambil ngambil lolipop Tobii)  
Tobii: "Huweeeee.. Kakuzu senpai jahattt! Huwaaaa…" –Tobii nangis kejer2-  
Konan: "Ya ampunn.. ada paan lagi sih?"  
Tobii: "Konan senpaii… lolipop nya kemahalan, Tobii gak bisa belii.."  
Konan: "Emang harganya berapa Tob?"  
Tobii: "Kata Kakuzu senpai harganya 50.000 ryo, Uang tobii cuman 500 ryo, trus lolipop tobii diambil lagi… Huweeee"  
Konan: "Hah? 50.000 ryo? Lu gila ya Kakuzu? Mau korupsi lu? Di warung lain aja harganya cuman 50 ryo!"  
Kakuzu: "Kan ini tuh biar warung kita laku, biar untung banyak!"  
Konan: "Lu mikir pake apaan sih? Otak lu dimana? Kalo harganya semahal ini ga bakalan ada yang mau beli di warung ini!"  
Kakuzu: "Hah? Baru tau gua…"  
Semua: #Jawsdrop#  
Deidara: "Lu mikirinnya duit mulu!"  
Kakuzu: "Ciyus? Miapah? Enelan?" (Author: "GYAA.. Kakuzu udah masuk ke Alay Comunnity! OAO")  
Konan: "Jadi.. gua saranin Kakuzu gak jadi penjaga warung, kalo dipikir2, kalo pein, ntar dia malah tidur, Tobii ngabisin semua lolipop, zetsu ngurusin tanamannya, Hidan malah ngelaksanain ritual padahal lagi rame2nya, Kisame malah Mancing, Sasori main barbie, Deidara bikin tanah liat.. Jadi…" (sambil ngeliat sinis ke Itachi)

Itachi yang bulunya langsung berdiri pun ngomong..  
Itachi: "Hah? Kok gue? Kenapa gak orang lain aja?"  
Konan: "Abisnya lu satu2nya orang normal!"  
Itachi: "Bener juga sihh.." –Itachi digebukin Akatsuki lain-  
Itachi: "Tapi..kenapa gua? Kenapa nggak lu aja? Gua kan lagi mikirin my otouto-chan!"  
Konan: "Gua capek! Abis nyuruh kalian semua! Mendingan gua bulak balik 10 kali dari pasar ke sini daripada nyuruh lu semua.."  
Itachi: "Oh…"  
….

….

Semua Akatsuki diem seribu bahasa

….

….

Konan: "Yaudah! Lu buruan sana jaga warung!"  
Itachi: "Hnggg.."  
Baru beberapa menit setelah Itachi jaga warung, warung itu langsung diserbu sama cewe2 deket2 situ…  
Pelanggan1: "Aku beli ini dongg… eh lu ganteng loh…"  
Pelanggan2: "Aku juga mau beli inii… Jadi pacar ku yok…" (dan seterusnya sampe pelanggan ke 50..)

-TO BE CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 3-  
Author: "Hehhehe… gimana? Pasti gajebo dan abal banget.. tapi plis review ya.. sama baca ampe Chapter terakhir! Oke? =))"


End file.
